1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an attachment for a screwgun which extends the reach of the screwgun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attachments for screwguns have been developed which extend the reach of the screwgun to enable workmen using the tool to insert fasteners into floors and ceilings from a standing position.
Murray U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,191 discloses an extension attachment having upper and lower telescoping tubular sections which are biased away from each other with a spring. A drive rod extends through the interior of the tubular sections and a feed tube is fixed to the lower tubular section with a Y-shaped piece.
A similar screwgun attachment having a collapsible nosepiece is disclosed by Dewey U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,555. Use of the collapsible nosepiece in addition to two telescoping tubular sections shortens the overall length of the tool as compared to similar tools having rigid nosepieces. However, the necessity of using three moving parts and two springs, one of which is exposed, increases the probability of malfunction due to wear and damage.
Furthermore, the feed tubes of conventional screwgun extension attachments are fixed to one of the tubular sections. Damage to either member requires replacement of both.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide an extension attachment for screwguns having a short overall length but fewer parts and a releasably attached feed tube. It it a further object of this invention to provide means for controlling the depth to which a fastener is inserted into a work surface.